


breakfast

by aus__monstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aus__monstax/pseuds/aus__monstax
Summary: They missed each other so much, and it showed.





	breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at putting tittles to my works so idk if it'll make sense but enjoy

It was the first free day in months that Hoseok had since he started his new job a few months ago. Some would prefer to spend the day alone, stay in bed with a coffee on hand and movies playing on the screen. Well, that was Hoseok's plan except that he called his best friend to spend the day with him. 

_ “I missed this”  _ Minhyuk said, holding onto Hoseok's arm tightly. 

_ “I know, Min. I'm sorry I didn't have time to be with you”  _ the elder said with a tint of sadness on his voice. Minhyuk noticed that, so he tilted his head to the side and stared at his best friend's eyes. 

_ “Don't be sorry, silly. It's not your fault! At least you have a job”  _ Minhyuk giggled, making Hoseok giggle too. 

Their dynamic was weird. Most people would think they were a couple, due to always being together. There wasn't a day where Minhyuk wouldn't think of Hoseok, or the other way around. They were always in each other's minds. Even though they both had their respective group of friends apart, it wasn't the same; they didn't know exactly why, but it wasn't something to complain about. 

_ “Minnie, I'm so tired. I think I'm going to sleep”  _ Hoseok yawned and then looked at his friend, who was looking at him with a soft smile on his face. 

_ “It's okay, I'm going to sleep too”  _ Minhyuk was contagied by Hoseok's yawn.

They both got up from the sofa and headed to Hoseok's room. Even though the guests room was already prepared, Minhyuk followed the elder to his, it was an automatic reflect. It wasn't like they hadn't cuddled before, but maybe Hoseok wanted to have a peaceful night alone? That was what Minhyuk thought before parting his way to the other room. 

_ “Where are you going?”  _ Hoseok asked, a confused expression on his face. 

_ “Uh… the other room? I don't want to bother you”  _ Minhyuk spoke softly, somehow melting Hoseok's heart. 

_ “Ah, don't be an idiot!”  _ Hoseok chuckled and extended his hand to grab Minhyuk's arm and grab him inside his room.  _ “My pajamas are in the first drawer”  _ Hoseok said before taking his shirt off, along with his pants; staying only in his underwear. 

Minhyuk felt his cheeks burn, why was that? He had seen Hoseok like that before, even naked! But why was it different then? He shook his head, trying to erase every thought out of his head, grabbing Hoseok's pajama and heading to the bathroom. 

Putting Hoseok's pajama on, Minhyuk stared at his own reflection on the mirror. It looked so big on him and it was only the shirt! He knew that trying the pants would be useless, the shirt was already covering half of his lower body. So he came out like that, having Hoseok's pajama shirt as a dress. 

When he came out of the bathroom, Hoseok was already in bed, playing with his phone but his eyes slid up and down Minhyuk's body, who blushed again. It was annoying, why was he feeling like that! 

_ “Have I told you how much I love your whale tattoo?”  _ Hoseok asked once Minhyuk was already lying down next to him. 

_ “Yes, Seokkie. It's like the fifteenth time you do!”  _ they giggled. 

There was never an awkward moment between them, they had never been weird with each other since they became friends; but for the first time in almost a decade of friendship, it was awkward. Hoseok couldn't get the image of Minhyuk with his shirt on, exposing his legs, out of his mind and he wished he knew why. On the other side, Minhyuk couldn't bear the image of an almost naked Hoseok lying next to him. 

The younger decided to ignore all kind of thoughts and turn around to try to sleep, mouthing a soft  _ goodnight _ before doing so. 

Hoseok followed him, turning around to the other side. Back with back, turning the lights off and closing his eyes. 

The night was cold outside, it was winter and Hoseok could hear the drops of rain on the window. Instantly, Hoseok woke up in the middle of the night due to his body being cold, he wondered why. But soon after, he found the answer when he saw Minhyuk all wrapped inside the blanket they were supposed to be sharing. The elder should have thought of that before, the bed wasn't big enough, therefore, the blankets weren't either. Coming closer to Minhyuk, he managed to take the blanket from him, but it wasn't working, half of his body was still uncovered. 

_ “Hoseok, what are you doing?”  _ Minhyuk said with an sleepy voice, trying to open his eyes but still seeing nothing because of the darkness in the room. 

_ “I'm cold”  _ Hoseok groaned, still trying to take the blanket from Minhyuk; but instead, he found the younger boy turning around and cuddling him, resting his head on his chest and crossing his arms around his waist. 

_ “Don't be cold anymore, Seokkie”  _ Minhyuk unconsciously left a small kiss on Hoseok's chest and the latter felt his cheeks burning. He didn't know if it was because of the blanket now covering all his body, or if it was because of Minhyuk. 

Even though he was blushing and a little bit embarrassed, he closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. 

Opening his eyes and seeing the light coming from the window, Minhyuk yawned and tried to get up from the bed, but a pair of arms were impeding him from doing so. He looked at his side and found Hoseok peacefully sleeping with his arms wrapped around him. Their faces were extremely close and Minhyuk blushed. His heart was racing all of sudden. 

Noticing Hoseok whinned, Minhyuk closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. 

_ “I know you aren't sleeping, Minnie”  _ Hoseok kissed his nose softly.  _ “Good morning, sleepyhead”  _

_ “Ah, you got me”  _ Minhyuk giggled, looking straight into his friend's eyes then his lips, which suddenly looked prettier and Minhyuk felt the need to kiss them. 

But what was he thinking!? 

_ “I am hungry”  _ the younger broke the hug and erased the earlier thoughts he was having about his friend. 

_ “Me too”  _ Hoseok noticed the awkwardness, sitting on the edge of the bed.  _ “I'll brush my teeth and then make our breakfast”  _

_ “It's okay. I'll do that for you, stay longer in bed if you want. You deserve it!”  _ Minhyuk didn't give him time to answer and ran out of the room. He knew that if he stayed there for more time, his heart and brain would go wild. 

But Hoseok was not one to stay in bed at mornings. So brushing his teeth and putting on some comfortable clothes, he went downstairs to the kitchen to find a happy Minhyuk dancing to some song on the radio, making toasts. 

Hoseok couldn't help but smile. He had always loved Minhyuk's personality; always bubbly, smiling, he was trully a mood maker and Hoseok was so glad to have him on his life. 

Getting closer to him anf being as cautious as possible, Hoseok stood right behind Minhyuk. 

_ “Hi”  _ his whispered on the younger's ear and the latter let out a loud scream, which made Hoseok burst in laughter. 

_ “You idiot!”  _ Minhyuk yelled and threw him a plastic spoon.  _ “I could've died!”  _

_ “But you didn't”  _ the elder defended himself. 

_ “Don't talk to me”  _ Minhyuk pouted and turned around to keep doing the toasts, ignoring all kind of intentions Hoseok had to get his attention again. 

_ “Minnie, please”  _ Hoseok hugged him from behind, resting his chin on Minhyuk's shoulder.  _ “I'm sorry”  _ the warm breath coming from his mouth right on his ear made Minhyuk shiver; and the fact that he was being hugged from behind wasn't helping. What he hell was happening with him? He turned to face Hoseok, and again, their faces were close enough to feel each other's breath.

_ “I h-have to think about it”  _ The younger replied, not expecting to stutter. 

_ “Oh, you stuttered”  _ Hoseok giggled and Minhyuk blushed harder.  _ “And now you're as red as a tomato”  _

_ “Okay, okay, enough. Let me finish doing the coffee”  _ Minhyuk tried to push the elder and get rid of him, but of course, it was impossible. Hoseok was so much more build than him, so trying to push him was in vane. 

_ “Why are you nervous?”  _ the elder asked, loosing the grip of his hands on Minhyuk's waist, but still not letting him go. 

_ “I'm n-not nervous!”  _ Minhyuk yelled, stuttering again. 

_ “Why are you stuttering and blushing, then?”  _ Hoseok shortened the space between them. He didn't know what was happening to him either but he felt the need to feel Minhyuk's lips over his all of sudden. 

_ “I'm sorry”  _ Minhyuk said before placing his hands around Hoseok's neck and attacking his lips with his own. 

He was expecting Hoseok to back off and push him away, but instead, the elder pulled him closer by his waist and continued the kiss as if he had been waiting for it to happen a long time ago. Minhyuk intertwined his fingers on Hoseok's hair, deepening the kiss and smiling in between. Hoseok lifted him and softly made him sit on the kitchen counter, placing himself in between Minhyuk's legs. 

Breaking the kiss and catching their breath, they looked at each other with a soft smile on their face. Minhyuk was embarrassed so he giggled and leaned down to hide his face in between Hoseok's neck. 

_ “So… breakfast?”  _ Hoseok asked, laughing. 

_ “Breakfast”  _ Minhyuk got off the kitchen counter and served the coffee he was making earlier. A smile on his face that he didn't want to erase.

**Author's Note:**

> open ending. oops.


End file.
